


True love never dies

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You and Steve go to see Deadpool. Needless to say - he doesn’t like it very much.





	True love never dies

“Steve, please!”

“No, Y/N, don’t start it again,” he protests, giving you what’s supposed to be a stern look. Although with softness and fondness lying underneath it, it doesn’t really work.

You sigh, striding to him and placing your hands on his broad shoulders.

“But you promised to take me to the movies,” you pout, bashing your eyelashes a little, a thing that usually melts his reluctance within seconds.

“What I had in mind was a romantic movie, sweetheart.”

“It has a love story! I showed you a poster! ‘True love never dies’? Don’t you remember?”

“I do, yes,” Steve nods his head. “I also recall one with ‘Bad ass. Smart ass. Great ass.’ on it. Doesn’t seem like a romantic movie’s advertisement.”

“Oh, you’re panning now, old man,” you tease and stick your tongue out at him, which make Steve snort.

Last week, as you two were making plans for Valentine’s Day, you suggest seeing Deadpool, a movie you wanted to see since the first trailer came out. Despite obvious violence, you loved the sense of humor in it and was dying to go to the movies.

Steve – not quite. And it didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Deadpool was shown as a kind of a superhero. Steven didn’t like too much violence. He wanted a light, funny movie and he ignored all your nagging and persuasions, try as you might.

Usually, a puppy face look would be enough, but as your relationship with Steve progressed, he became resistant to your ways of convincing and you definitely had to figure out new ways to be able to do so.

Steve snakes his arms around your waist to bring you closer to him. You shiver slightly, always excited to welcome his affection. He leans in, rubbing his nose lightly against yours.

“Baby girl, can’t we stay home and watch something here? The bedroom will be closer…”

“Yeah? And what do you wanna do in the bedroom, huh?”

“Oh, you know very well, doll,” he murmurs, his voice full of suggestion but you decide to tease him some more.

“Playing board games?” you ask, acting a little kid locked in a candy store.

Steve lets out a cackle and shakes his head.

“If you wanna call it like that.”

You pat his shoulder playfully and smile at him.

“We can play board games if you go to see Deadpool with me.”

“That’s low, Y/N, that’s blackmail.”

“But Steve!”

“No buts, darling. This movie is too violent. You’re too innocent to see it.”

“Yeah, innocent my ass,” you roll your eyes and pull away from him. “Want me to remind you what we did last night?”

“Y/N, that’s not what I meant,” he says softly, reaching for your hand, however you lift it and point an accusatory finger at him.

“I am going to brood the whole day. I’ll be grumpy and moody and nothing will make me feel better. Not even your special tea, not even foot massages.”

“Alright, fine!” he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. You fight an urge to do a victory dance, opting to smile broadly at him instead.

“Thank you, honey! I’m gonna go get ready!”

______

“Two tickets for Deadpool, please,” you ask politely, your voice laced with excitement. Steve is standing next to you, watching other people at the cinema gush about the movie, everyone evidently hyped about it, much like you. He can’t get it – in the world where people have superheroes, like him or Tony, or Bruce, why look for more? Why watch a movie with a obnoxious guy as a main character, who swears like a sailor, doesn’t care about anything and visibly enjoys killing people?

Why can’t there be a movie about him and the rest of the team? It would be much better, right?

You snap him back to reality by waving the tickets in front of his face.

“We. Got. Them. We’re gonna see Deadpool!” you squeal and Steve can’t help but smile, warmth spreading inside him. He loves seeing you happy.

Steve offers you his hand, which you readily take, and laces his fingers with yours.

“Come on. Let’s see what it’s worth.”

______

“Steve, are you okay?” you inquire as the two of you take seats at your favorite local diner. Steve has been quiet since you left the cinema. You didn’t quite pay attention to him as the movie captured you with its dark, sometimes sick sense of humor and unique portrayal of a superhero.

You also adored the fourth wall breaking. It was something fresh, something you haven’t seen before, something you immensely enjoyed.

Given Steve’s silence, you can surely say that he didn’t like the movie as much as you did.

“Baby?” you try again as seconds pass by and Steve only stares at the table, oblivious to the fact that a menu appeared there, slid by a waitress.

“Steven, I’m pregnant,” you state, hoping that such news would shock him enough to go back to reality.

“Hm?” as if you just told him that the sky is blue.

“Did you like it?”

“I think I’m gonna have a burger. You?”

“Steve, the movie.”

“Y/N, food first. I’m starving.”

“Yeah, okay.”

The waitress comes back and takes your orders and when she goes to the kitchen, you look expectantly at your boyfriend.  

“What can I tell you, doll? It was…” he grimaces, trying to find a word to describe his feeling.

“Fantastic? Marvelous?” you suggest with a grin but Steve shakes his head.

“More like ‘scarring’. I, uhm… I know you most likely adored it, but promise me you won’t take me to another part if it ever comes out.”

“Sure.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be? You’re free to not enjoy things I do. It’s okay.”

“I get why you liked it, tho. Your type of humor and that Deadpool guy? Totally your kind of hero.”

“Nah, I found my hero. With greater ass, may I add,” you quirk an eyebrow and smirk, noticing a tint of pink on Steve’s cheeks. He looks downright adorable while flustered.

“It had romantic bits. Sorta,” you note and Steve nods. “It also gave me an idea how to celebrate Women’s Day,” you toss him a wink and Steve hides his face in his hands, a muffled grunt coming out.

“Dear Lord, what have I ever done?!”

All eyes turn on you as you erupt into loud laughter.


End file.
